


Consequences

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Sixteenth Challenge: Magic Goes Awry</b> Write about a character on the show using magic, with unexpected results. You can write about an incident that has already happened on the show, or you can come up with a magical mishap of your own.<br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Arthur really needs to watch his step.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Title:  Consequences**

**Author:**

**Rating: G**

**Characters/Pairings: Arthur, Merlin**

**Spoilers: n/a**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Word count: 179**

**Summary: Arthur really needs to watch his step.**

**Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

**Prompt:**

**Heart Of Camelot Sixteenth Challenge: Magic Goes Awry** Write about a character on the show using magic, with unexpected results. You can write about an incident that has already happened on the show, or you can come up with a magical mishap of your own.

 

**Consequences**

Merlin stifled a giggle as he looked over at Arthur who was picking himself off the ground looking absolutely murderous. Arthur was covered in horse dung. It had been pressed into the crevices of his chainmail when he fell.

Merlin was just trying to trip him because he was teasing one of the new recruits. The tripping part worked but it was the falling part that was the problem.

“Merlin!” Arthur yelled.

Merlin knew that tone and it wasn’t good but he couldn’t help but smile.

“Help me out of this and give it a good cleaning.” Arthur said as he held out the offending garment.

Merlin wrinkled his nose and carefully pulled the chainmail over Arthur’s head.

“When were the horses over here anyway?” Arthur looked around.

“The horses were here for battle practice yesterday, Sire.”

“Oh right.” Arthur sniffed as he walked toward the palace. I need to change before the council meeting.  Arthur tripped again and this time he fell face first into a big pile of horse dung.

Merlin didn’t do that, or did he?


End file.
